99 Red BalloonsIt's My Life
by Shini-666
Summary: Inspired by songs, but no one singing in this. Two shot featuring Ratchet captured and the twins seeking revenge for his treatment. Just one look into the minds of our favorite characters! Contains non-con and sticky.
1. 99 Red Balloons

_You and I in a little toy shop,_

__**Disclaimer: **Not mine, if you hadn't guessed. Merely fan work, for which I receive no profit.

**Au****thor's Note:** So this drabble it and turned out sort of long, not a single spoken sentence in this two shot but hopefully that's alright. My first dabble into sticky and of course it's non-con.

* * *

_Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got._

_Set them free at the break of dawn,_

_Till one by one, they were gone._

Capture was never easy. As a medic and CMO at that, he rarely saw the front lines of battle, that didn't mean he was without danger. There would always be the day Skywarp finally grew a processor and used his teleportation to do more harm to the Autobot's than to his own. That was the day Ratchet found himself in the brig of the Decepticon stronghold.

If only he could have remained in that cell, but no, it was not to be. He was too valuable, and the lone Autobot on a ship full of frustrated, angry, unstable mechs.

Megatron had been the first.

Called to the tyrant's quarters he'd silently repaired damage from the battle of his capture. Ratchet thought he'd done well by keeping his comments to himself, Megatron had other ideas.

It had been unexpected at first. Even in this bloody war Ratchet had assumed some standards-but in the deep recesses of his processors he knew they were long passed that. Any chance to take and break something which the Autobots held dear was never squandered.

Megatron must have been harboring these sadistic thoughts for him to be fully pressurized when he decided to attack. Ratchet resisted of course but he was only a medic against the most powerful warlord in creation. His covering had been ripped away and no sooner had cool air assaulted his interface equipment did a spike embed itself fully within his valve.

It was hard, fast and brutal.

_Back at base, bugs in the software,_

_Flash the message something's out there._

_Floating in the summer sky,_

_99 red balloons go by._

They demanded action.

They demanded retribution.

They were met with steadfast denial. What was the life of one mech, even their most treasured medic, against the lives of the entire faction?

Prime and his foolish officers thought the risk too great without proper planning.

Only they realized what horrors awaited the medic, only they knew what state he would be found in.

Even alerting the strutless Autobots of this saw no spur into action, their concerns passed over as irrational and extreme.

Frag them. They would see this battle ended. They would end it on their own terms, these soft plated Autobots didn't deserve who they had lost and they would make sure they never had him again. What was lost was now theirs, as the Autobots saw no haste in retrieving him, forsaking his salvation for plans and tactics.

_99 red balloons, floating in the summer sky,_

_Panic bells it red alert! There's something here from somewhere else._

_The War machine springs to life, opens up one eager eye,_

_Focusing it on the sky as 99 red balloons go by._

If only it had been once.

Starscream took pleasure in the control he could garner. He wasn't so feral as to take him like a beast in rut. Starscream's particular attention was in the mental pain that could be inflicted. What joy he took in making Ratchet submit, in having the medic's mouth to thrust into? How wonderful it was to choke that blasted mech who continually raised annoying Autobots from the brink of deactivation with his very spike? His suffocated attempts to cry, to scream, were absolutely exquisite.

It was hard to say whose torment was worse.

Megatron's spoke of pain, never ending; but at least it was predictable.

Starscream took care to always come up with some new form of torture, but the scars were mostly mental.

_99 Decision street, 99 Ministers meet,_

_To worry, worry super scurry-call the troops out in a hurry!_

_This is what we've waited for, this is it boys this is war!_

_The President is on the line, as 99 red balloons go by._

By the time the Autobots rose to the offensive, planned and prepared enough with hopes of retrieving their medic he was a shell of his former self. Megatron took him most often, but he wasn't the only. Orns when the medic was tossed back in his cell saw others seeking out relief and revenge for insults and injuries done in more than one way, by more than one mech. Unimaginable torture gained a whole new meaning.

Megatron was prepared for this retaliation. He made no mistake in that. He met Prime on the battlefield with his prize. A broken medic- damaged, violated, raped. His energon soaked frame was tossed to the side carelessly, his shame on full display, no longer a concern to the Decepticon leader as the battle for dominance began again.

_99 Knights of the Air ride super high tech Jet fighters,_

_Everyone's a superhero, everyone's a Captain Kirk_

_With orders to identify, clarify and classify;_

_Scrambling in the summer sky as 99 red balloons go by._

Two pairs of violent optics remained fixated on the frame of the fallen medic long after the start of the battle. Mechs fought across the battlefield, laser fire and cluster bombs rained all around them, but for two beasts of battle there was only one inevitable outcome to this battle.

The only regret was that they'd waited too long to seek it.

_99 dreams I have had and every one a red balloon,_

_It's all over and I'm standing pretty, in this dust that was a city._

_If I could find a souvenir just to prove the world was here,_

_And here is a red balloon, I think of you and let it go._


	2. It's My Life

**Disclaimer: **Really? You're going to make me say it again? I don't own Transformers._  
_

* * *

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted._

_No silent pray for the faith departed._

Claws clenched into fists at their sides. Rage was barely contained and yet none seemed to notice just what Pitish beasts they'd released. If Megatron knew what his actions would result in, surely he would have chosen a different course of action. They stood as two statues, perfect in the heat of battle and yet so far removed from it. This war didn't faze them, this battle was just one of many, their enemies and allies were foolish if they assumed they'd ever seen a fraction of what they were truly capable of.

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd._

_You're gunna here my voice when I shot it out loud._

They broke into action, there was no jeering, no snide remarks, no comments about scratched paint or comparing the size of their ball bearings. If the others, both friend and foe, hadn't been otherwise occupied perhaps they would have noticed. Perhaps they could have seen what was to come; perhaps the outcome wouldn't have been such a shock.

Only one saw them move with deadly grace, only one pair of fractured blue optics could remain fixated on the red and yellow blurs. Those optics watched them with broken hope and their own optics returned the gaze with promises of something Ratchet never thought they could offer.

Peace.

_This is for the one's who stood their ground._

_For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down._

_Tomorrow's getting' harder make no mistake._

_Luck ain't even lucky gotta make your own breaks._

Despite their efforts they couldn't be everywhere at once, their constant antagonizing of the Seekers made them targets and made their task only slightly more difficult. What also didn't help was the complete inability of any mech on their side to actually hold their own for very long.

Later this lack of focus would be blamed on the sickening thoughts that accompanied seeing what had been done to the medic. They'd blame weak tanks and soft sparks. Couldn't help Ratchet if you were deactivated after all, being upset with hurt feelings helped no one.

They couldn't protect everyone, and that included Prime himself. Before they could enact their plot, seek their revenge, Megatron had Prime at his mercy. A slip of the wrist and Prime found himself at the wrong end of the tyrant's fusion cannon.

Megatron didn't fire however, no, he had showed he preferred long, painful torment over quick and effortless death. Instead, he required submission, and when Prime hesitated, Megatron used the medic as collateral. His Air Commander quickly returned to his side and picked up the medic's frame, null ray aimed at a once gleaming chassis.

Threatened with his own life Prime resisted, but that of his medic, his friend-that had the Prime submitting. It was slow, time itself seemed to take pause and notice as the Autobot leader bowed himself before Megatron, dropped to his knees to keep his medic from further harm.

Showed what Prime knew, a quick deactivation was the most humane option for the medic at this point. Keeping him alive- even among allies was going to be a torture as his captivity would leave scars on his very processor and spark.

Sadly, the twins had never been ones for humane treatment.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out,_

_Don't bend don't break baby, don't back down._

There was silence, the battle drew to a halt as everyone took notice of their appointed leaders.

Without Prime's guidance, attention turned to Prowl and slowly, ever so slowly the second fell to his knees. Jazz followed, reluctantly Ironhide as well.

Didn't they understand?

It was better to deactivate on their feet than live on their knees.

Sunstreaker could not bring himself to submit as they had. Blasters were still held tightly in his hands as all around him Autobots fell to the ground, daring to beg for their lives and the lives of the comrades.

He stood some distance before Megatron and when the gunmetal gray mech's attention was on him he vented. His moves were slow, deliberate. He could not bring himself to beg- so he approached.

The fusion cannon was shifted in warning, in the background Starscream barked some order but he couldn't hear it.

He was tired, and he drew to a stop only a short distance from the battle hardened leaders.

His weapons were heavy, so he let them slip from his claws and fall soundlessly to the earth.

He was just so fragging **tired**. His gaze dropped from Megatron to the dirt below, his weapons looked so comfortable there, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad?

Slowly, as time had yet to release its collective breath and move forward at a normal pace, the golden warrior, scourge of the gladiatorial rings, fell to his knees.

_And it's now or never,_

_I ain't gunna live forever._

_I just want to live while I'm alive._

_It's my life._

It seemed time figured out the ending before anyone else; as it sped back up at an alarming pace, following the quick motions of the forgotten red twin.

Sideswipe remained in his twin's shadow and while visible to some, remained unseen by Megatron and his second. All others were too stunned by the dramatic turn of events to be of consequence.

He burst forward, taking a leap and using his twin's shoulder as a spring board, Sunstreaker gave him what momentum he had as the golden warrior leapt to his feet.

The battlefield seemed frozen on all sides following the red mech's path and Megatron realized too late his mistakes. The energon blade embedded itself within the tyrant's chassis and violent optics conveyed a clear message.

This wasn't for Prime.

This wasn't for the Autobots.

This wasn't even for themselves.

This was for their medic.

And with a quick twist of a wrist and a hard jerk it was ended.

Starscream stood little chance as Sunstreaker had retrieved his weapons upon his rise, while Ratchet's frame mostly blocked the Seeker's chassis and spark, a headshot served its purpose in ending the life of a mech who dared touch what was rightfully theirs.

Soundwave, as always, proved to be the smartest of the brood and not only had kept himself from doing any harm to the medic while captive, but was the first to calculate what this outcome meant. He and his horde were the first to reluctantly submit. Without proper direction, and only Soundwave to look to, the rest of the 'cons fell quickly into step, they were a snake without a head-useless the lot of them. Good soldiers didn't think alike, good soldiers didn't blindly follow answers and good soldiers never surrendered, never accepted defeat.

None of that mattered. The battle could have begun again and they wouldn't have cared. They collected their medic from the battlefield and left it without incident and only the medical team daring to follow in their footsteps.

Every mech who had dared touch what was theirs would be ended, their days were numbered.

But they could wait to seek their revenge.

_My heart is like an open highway,_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way._

_I just want to live while I'm alive._

_It's my life._

* * *

__So there you have it, my first attempt at sticky and something pretty different for me as it was all internal without any actual dialog. Let me know what you think!


End file.
